


oh honey.

by sunnygirl (brewcha)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, F/M, Gen, Superheroes, Texting, pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewcha/pseuds/sunnygirl
Summary: [06:01] but no i was too busy thinking about her[06:03] wait fuck[06:04] shit





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was purely, /purely/ self-indulgent lmao. also very vague character+relationship study for myself.
> 
> if you play mystic messenger, this was somewhat inspired by a day 5 chat in 707's route.

**Primrose**

[12:03] This is getting serious

[12:04] Aren’t you going to talk to him?

 

**Charlie**

[12:06] what

 

**Primrose**

[12:06] Reagan!!

[12:07] I think you should talk to him

 

**Charlie**

[12:08] why

 

**Primrose**

[12:09] He looked like he didn’t get a lick of sleep last night!

[12:10] And he told me so in exactly the same words.

[12:10] Seriously Charlie, you should do something.

 

**Charlie**

[12:11] nah

 

**Primrose**

[12:12] Are you being deliberately obtuse because you’d think I’d find it cute?

 

**Charlie**

[12:12] ye

[12:13] Is it working

 

**Primrose**

[12:14] Maybe

[12:15] But seriously. Your brother.

 

**Charlie**

[12:16] I know, I know

[12:16] but what can I do? I’ve brought it up before

 

**Primrose**

[12:17] uh huh

 

**Charlie**

[12:18] okay well really indiscreetly teased him about it

[12:19] OH YEAH like you totally haven’t at all!

 

**Primrose**

[12:19] Cancel out the “indiscreetly” and you’ll be right

[12:20] This is for real though. Haven’t you seen how distracted he is?

[12:21] And you should, considering you’d've seen him more often than me

[12:21] And let me tell you something, Charlie, if you can be deliberately obtuse then he’d've put up a four-layed bulletproof case with an iron curtain already.

[12:22] If you’re obtuse than he’s an off-radar submarine putting itself into the Bermuda if it means never giving me a straight answer.

 

**Charlie**

[12:23] you’re such a nerd.

 

**Primrose**

[12:24] You are literally the last one allowed to call me that, babe.

 

**Charlie**

[12:25] nooo I am totally allowed because I’m the love of your life.

[12:25] and yes I agree I’m even a worse nerd.

[12:26] but Reagan is The Nerd.

 

**Primrose**

[12:27] Yes and your brother The Nerd needs an intervention.

[12:28] Corner him. Make him be honest!!

[12:28] I’m genuinely worried that it’s been keeping him so distracted, to be honest.

 

**Charlie**

[12:30] hm fair enough.

[12:30] can’t promise anything though.

 

**Primrose**

[12:31] We’ll see.

 

**Charlie**

[12:32] Wait then did he manage to pull up those files you needed for your case?

 

**Primrose**

[12:32] ah yes he did. It was really helpful.

[12:33] Amongst other things.

 

**Charlie**

[12:33] ??? what do you mean

 

**Primrose**

[12:34] You’ll see.

[12:35] Okay, I need to go back to work now.

 

**Charlie**

[12:36] See you later tonight.

[12:37] _Attached Image_  


 

**Primrose**

[12:38] Oh my god get out of bed!!!

[12:39] _Attached Image_  


[12:39] Love you

**Charlie**

[12:40] ilu2omg ur gorgeous 11/10

 

**Primrose**

[12:41] yeah well you’re a 7 today

 

**Charlie**

[12:41] WHAT

[12:42] IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU

 

**Primrose**

[12:42] I’m in tears.

[12:43] Okay I really do need to go now.

[12:43] Don’t forget what I said!!

 

**Charlie**

[12:44] okay okayyy

 

* * *

 

**Charlie**

[13:04] Hey dude did you get those files done for Prim?

 

**Reagan**

[13:05] I did

[13:05] We met up for breakfast for her to pick them up.

 

**Charlie**

[13:06] Cool cool

[13:07] she told me you hadn’t gotten any sleep. You weren’t staying up all night to do that were you?

 

**Reagan**

[13:09] no. Who do you take me for?

[13:10] Also why would you be surprised, we’ve been insomniacs since forever.

 

**Charlie**

[13:11] okay true

[13:11] She mentioned it to me so I thought I’d ask.

[13:12] we haven’t been getting many assignments lately, though.

 

**Reagan**

[13:13] hacking and espionage is a 24/7 job, dearest sister.

[13:13] but anyway I was just up.

[13:14] Had a lot on my mind. That’s all.

 

**Charlie**

[13:15] You wanna talk?

 

**Reagan**

[13:15] ew no

 

**Charlie**

[13:16] I AM OFFENDED????

 

**Reagan**

[13:17] anyway I hope I didn’t worry Prim. I’ll text her later.

[13:18] Not the first time I stayed up all night wallowing in my feelings

 

**Charlie**

[13:19] well yes but

[13:20] You were wallowing in your feelings???

 

**Reagan**

[13:21] which I shouldn’t have done, because I do have a bit of work.

[13:21] A sea of coding to wade through.

 

**Charlie**

[13:22] what a poet.

[13:23] Not like you to be so distracted, Rae.

 

**Reagan**

[13:24] Yeah well what else is new.

[13:25] Oh I did some tinkering last night too.

[13:26] _Attached Image_  


[13:26] what do you think? I think it’ll be good for Mako.

 

**Charlie**

[13:27] sweet honey iced tea that is some tinkering alright

 

**Reagan**

[13:28] I even installed a rudimentary voice recognition system that isn’t unlike your motorbike

[13:28] works as security and assistance for her around the house.

 

**Charlie**

[13:30] aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAA

[13:31] damn I wanna go down into my workshop now

 

**Reagan**

[13:32] you gave yourself a couple of day-offs dude. This is one of them.

[13:33] Sammy and Prim will both kick your ass if they find out you’ve been working.

[13:34] how did Prim even fall in love with you anyways you’re like married to your work

[13:35] and about as smooth as a brick wall

 

**Charlie**

[13:36] hey no fuck you

[13:37] Also tinkering relaxes meeeeee

[13:38] It should count as a day-off activity!!!

 

**Reagan**

[13:38] Yeah not today

 

**Charlie**

[13:39] Fine

[13:40] But was that actually part of your work? or were you stress-relieving like I do

 

**Reagan**

[13:41] something like that

[13:42] And Mako was telling me how she was still getting used to her apartment

[13:42] it’s stupid ‘cause all her other sensors are top notch anyways she’ll get used to it in no time and know it better than we all know the back of our hands.

[13:43] It came to mind last night so I just kind of randomly made it to sort myself insomnia out.

 

**Charlie**

[13:46] I see...

 

**Reagan**

[13:47] it’s just bits and bobs put together.

[13:49] She probably won’t even need it.

 

**Charlie**

[13:51] eh you never know.

[13:53] Well I’m gonna go and find appropriate normal-people day off activities now.

[13:54] go nap later if you can.

 

**Reagan**

[13:55] I will.

 

* * *

 

**Charlie**

[20:32] I need your opinion.

 

**Liane (HK)**

[20:40] Me??

 

**Charlie**

[20:33] Yeah, you.

[20:34] I need an outsider’s perspective.

[20:35] literally spent all day trying to resist texting Sammy about this.

 

**Liane (HK)**

[20:36] Okay…what is it?

[20:36] is it serious?

 

**Charlie**

[20:37] it depends

[20:38] just that I’ve been told I’m about as dense as the dead sea when it comes to really emotional stuff so I need a second opinion

 

**Liane (HK)**

[20:39] I’m not exactly the best person to ask that sort of thing…?

 

**Charlie**

[20:40] Level with me ok

[20:42] _Attached Image_  


[20:43] _Attached Image_  


[20:44] _Attached Image_  


[20:45] _Attached Image_  


 

**Liane (HK)**

[20:50] oh wow

[20:51] that’s…sort of cute

 

**Charlie**

[20:52] Keep going.

 

**Liane (HK)**

[20:52] what?

[20:53] Oh!

[20:53] idk like….

[20:54] He can’t sleep, he’s distracted, deliberately working on other things to sort himself out...

[20:55] Reagan is the kind of guy who’s really blunt and to the point right?

 

**Charlie**

[20:55] Yeah.

 

**Liane (HK)**

[20:56] it’s not a lot to go off on but he’s sort of going around in circles when he mentioned the thing with Mako.

[20:57] Also the fact that he made that thing

[20:57] with her in mind

[20:58] is pretty cute I guess.

 

[21:10] “guess” being the key word.

[21:11] …what are you thinking?

 

**Charlie**

[21:12] I can practically hear your weariness, and I have even’t heard your voice yet.

[21:13] don’t worry mate I’m not thinking of doing anything crazy

[21:14] what kind of lies has Sammy told you to make you think that?

[21:14] ughh I could ask her about this but she’s not the most discreet.

 

**Liane (HK)**

[21:15] might be another guess here but I think she can be.

[21:15] discreet, that is. When she’s gotta.

[21:16] You can make a point of it?

 

**Charlie**

[21:17] true.

[21:17] Well, you’re right.

[21:18] And I’ll still need more definitive evidence.

 

**Liane (HK)**

[21:20] Sammy told me she made you take a break from work.

[21:21] you’re bored aren’t you

[21:23] (assuming that you’ve started said break already)

 

**Charlie**

[21:24] I may be

[21:24] or I could just really love my sweet brother and want him to be happy~

[21:25] though they’re not mutually exclusive.

[21:26] Thanks for your help.

 

**Liane (HK)**

[21:27] no probs?

 

* * *

 

**Sammy**

[23:18] _Attached Image_  


[23:20] look at him he’s while talking on the phone

[23:21] sooooo cuuuuute

 

**Liane**

[23:23] you guys were hanging out?

 

**Sammy**

[23:24] we had a small assignment!

[23:25] mainly just data gathering, so didn’t take more than a few hours

[23:26] but yes we also hung out in the meantime, in a way

 

**Liane**

[23:27] was he talking on the phone with Mako?

 

**Sammy**

[23:29] HOW COULD YOU HAVE GUESSED

[23:30] you are truly my protege

 

**Liane**

[23:31] Yeah ‘cause guessing the totally obvious is definitely from your amazing teaching.

 

**Sammy**

[23:32] it’s all connected!

[23:33] anyway yeah he’s totally obvious

[23:34] we always just endlessly make fun of him about it

[23:34] (and Mako but she doesn’t have reactions as funny as his)

[23:35] but it’s like genuinely adorable

 

**Liane**

[23:36] I can imagine I guess

[23:37] also stop making fun of your friends.

 

**Sammy**

[23:38] Nahhhh

[23:40] he seemed a little out of it today tho

[23:41] he’s usually super on top of things; detailed to the fault, really

[23:41] didn’t seem to have gotten much sleep

[23:42] although i’m not too surprised

[23:43] more like just seemed to have a lot on his mind

[23:43] seemed kind of behind with his things, not that I know much about codes and numbers

[23:44] it’s very unlike him to slack with his work

[23:44] although of course, we’re all human.

 

**Liane**

[23:45] Hmmm.

[23:46] As you say. he’s human.

 

**Sammy**

[23:47] yep!!!

[23:48] _Attached Image_  


**Liane**

[23:50] how many photos do you have of him on his phone??

[23:51] did he even notice?

 

**Sammy**

[23:52] he did, but he just kind of half-heartedly shoved me in the face.

[23:53] I have even more

[23:54] His face lights up so beautifully when he smiles like that~

[23:55] if I weren’t ace I’d be soooo into it

 

**Liane**

[23:59] I don’t even know how to respond to that

[24:02] though I suppose I can see what you mean.

 

**Sammy**

[24:03] _Attached Image_  


[24:05] _Attached Image_  


[24:05] _Attached Image_  


**Liane**

[24:07] when the heck did you take those photos of me

 

**Sammy**

[24:08] MAGIC

[24:09] i rmb the first one was when Lily sent you a meme

 

**Liane**

[24:10] loooooooool

[24:11] …I still have that meme saved actually

[24:12] anyway, have you talked to Charlie lately?

 

**Sammy**

[24:12] ye, why?

 

**Liane**

[24:14] no reason.

[24:15] maybe you should also check just to make sure Reagan does get some sleep tonight too?

 

**Sammy**

[24:16] Good idea!!!!

[24:17] okay, then I’ll head off now

[24:17] ttyl!

 

**Liane**

[24:18] Later.

 

* * *

 

**Reagan**

[03:14] i finished analyzing the data.

 

**Sammy**

[05:30] why are you not asleep?

[05:21] i thought you went to bed early

 

**Reagan**

[05:33] why aren’t YOU asleep?

[05:34] i slept for a couple of hours

[05:35] woke up to some punk trying to infiltrate our servers

 

**Sammy**

[05:35] wait what??? is everything okay?

 

**Reagan**

[05:36] everything is fine

[05:36] i shut them down and fixed things up

[05:37] couldn’t go back to sleep so i just used the rest of the time analyzing the data we collected today

[05:37] well, yesterday

 

**Sammy**

[05:38] okay usually i’d be having a ball over the fact that you're not capitalizing your texts properly

[05:39] but are you okay??

 

**Reagan**

[05:40] i’m fien

[05:41] fne*

[05:42] FINE***

 

**Sammy**

[05:42] combining it w the fact that you were sort of out of it today

[05:43] you don’t SEEM fine?

[05:45] Mako called me earlier actually, she said she felt like you were really distracted today

[05:46] and that’s over you two talking over THE PHONE

 

**Reagan**

[05:48] did she really think that?

[05:49] fuck i don’t want her to

[05:50] ughhh my mind has melted

[05:52] i can’t focus

[05:53] i’ve been checking my phone a lot

[05:53] i keep forgetting i have my volume set on high because you know she can only send voice messages

[05:54] i fixed up the thing i made for her last night, i stabilized its voice recognition system and even gave it some new functions

[05:55] even though technically she’s not going to need it

[05:56] all my other assignments are not making sense, i can’t get past codes that are usually like nothing to me

 

**Sammy**

[05:58] and you’re not one to make mistakes on our server security

 

**Reagan**

[05:59] yeah exactly?

[06:00] I mean i’ve fixed it up and everything now, but i should’ve done that the other night already

[06:01] but no i was too busy thinking about her

[06:03] wait fuck

[06:04] shit

 

**Sammy**

[06:05] oh honey.

 

**Reagan**

[06:07] what the fuck am i doing?

[06:08] i’m not so easily distracted?

 

**Sammy**

[06:09] there’s a name for it you knowww

[06:10] don’t make me spell it out for youuuu~

 

**Reagan**

[06:11] this is ridiculous.

 

**Sammy**

[06:12] no!!! it’s not!!! c’mon, it’s no big deal

[06:13] i mean, yes, it is, this is a huge deal

[06:13] but it’s cool. like, it’s okay to have feelings for someone

 

**Reagan**

[06:15] have FEELINGS?

[06:15] are you serious?

[06:16] That’s not me.

 

**Sammy**

[06:17] yeah okay i know you’re stone cold with a spine of steel

[06:17] charlie would say “turbo nerd who cannot compute feelings"

[06:18] okay that pun was totally not intended although it’s genius

[06:18] but look, you can talk about it, you know?

 

**Reagan**

[06:19] i can freaking compute feelings.

[06:20] She is not one to talk.

 

**Sammy**

[06:22] i’ll have to agree with you on that.

[06:23] I’m not genius when it comes to these kinds of things

[06:23] but all these feelings are natural, aren’t they?

 

**Reagan**

[06:32] I need to go to sleep.

 

**Sammy**

[06:34] alright.

[06:35] get plenty of rest, too. you can sort everything out later~

 

**Reagan**

[06:36] yeah sure.

[06:39] good night, Sammy.

 

**Sammy**

[06:41] good night!!!

 

* * *

 

**Charlie**

[19:02] Let’s hang.

[19:03] don’t tell anyone but I am practically dying to crack out some new upgrades for my baby and they won’t call it “work” if I call it “brother-sister bonding time"

 

**Reagan**

[19:14] Sneaky.

 

**Charlie**

[19:15] Damn right I am a genius.

 

**Reagan**

[19:16] No, pretty sure I called you sneaky.

 

**Charlie**

[19:17] so you wanna hang or not?

 

**Reagan**

[19:17] Yeah, let’s do it.

[19:18] I’ll be there in twenty minutes.

 

* * *

 

**Mako**

[23:39] _Voice Message_  


 

**Reagan**

[23:43] _Voice Message_  


[23:44] _Voice Message_  


**Mako**

[23:49] _Voice Message_  


[23:53] _Voice Message_  


**Reagan**

[23:57] _Voice Message_  


**Mako**

[00:01] _Voice Message_  


_— cut for length —_

* * *

 

_Sammy has added Liane (HK) to the conversation._

**Sammy**

[00:32] it’s like slow-burn fanfic.

 

**Charlie**

[00:33] I don’t know what kind of dodgy stuff you’ve read on the internet but yeah.

 

**Liane (HK)**

[00:35] why am I here

 

**Sammy**

[00:36] thought it’d be high time you join us on the Mako+Reagan observation deck.

[00:37] oh man i’m so excited for you to meet them.

 

**Charlie**

[00:38] when are you coming to visit, Liane?

 

**Liane (HK)**

[00:38] Hopefully May-April?

 

**Sammy**

[00:39] heck yes!!! you’ll get to see everyone else face-to-face for the first time!!!

[00:40] you’ll finally understand the Amazingness that is Mako. she’s a big softie.

[00:41] probably why Rae likes her

 

**Charlie**

[00:42] dude everyone is a little bit in love with her simply because of that fact.

 

**Sammy**

[00:43] okay well true.

 

**Liane (HK)**

[00:44] So…what’s this about slow-burn?

 

**Charlie**

[00:46] nah, just us figuring we’ll give them some time.

[00:47] If we try to shove them together Reagan would just push back

[00:47] and it wouldn’t help things anyway.

[00:48] We can’t speak for Mako either.

[00:50] Prim says we gotta let them develop on their own~

 

**Liane (HK)**

[00:51] I agree with her.

 

**Sammy**

[00:53] she probably knows from firsthand experience.

 

**Charlie**

[00:53] excuse me

 

**Sammy**

[00:54] to be honest, I do think they’re quite cool with where they are now!!

[00:55] Mako’s a very patient person. if you know what i mean.

 

**Liane (HK)**

[00:58] Please don’t elaborate.

[01:00] although that’s...

[01:00] quite sweet.

[01:01] But then, it’s strange that Reagan would suddenly be so wrapped up about it.

 

**Charlie**

[01:02] Sometimes little things can trigger a whole avalanche of emotions.

[01:03] But maybe this means it’ll propel him forward a little~

 

**Liane (HK)**

[01:04] You guys are really nosy friends, you know that right?

 

**Sammy**

[01:05] i knowwwww

[01:05] it’s how we show love

 

**Charlie**

[01:06] yeah totally

[01:07] Like the time Prim and I came home after a day together and you guys just happened to be sitting in my living room

[01:07] claiming you ran out of doritos

[01:08] Definitely love.

 

**Sammy**

[01:09] LOOOOOOOOVE

 

**Liane (HK)**

[01:10] …Wow.

[01:12] don’t drag me into this circle of Extremely Nosy Busybody Friends.

 

**Sammy**

[01:13] TOO LATE

 

**Charlie**

[01:14] I agree

[01:15] Too late ;))

 

* * *

 

**Liane Cheng**

[02:54] Hey

[02:56] Good luck.

 

**Reagan**

[02:57] Thanks…?

[02:58] What brought this one?

 

**Liane Cheng**

[03:02] Just

[03:03] a number of things.

 

**Reagan**

[03:05] …Sammy told you, didn’t she.

 

**Liane Cheng**

[03:06] What could she possibly have told me?

[03:067 I admit to nothing.

[03:09] just—good luck.

[03:09] (also for a number of things)

 

**Reagan**

[03:10] Hmm.

 

[03:21] But thanks.

[03:21] I appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Liane belongs to my homie @sunkissedcrow (aka eugie); all the other ocs are mine. i really like writing their interactions via this kind of storytelling. (also assume the characters talk out some stuff in between the chats)
> 
> and yeah i couldn't help but throw in some charlierose at the beginning. (okay now time for me to sleep)


End file.
